


Church AU

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Brain Damage, Church AU, Churches & Cathedrals, Developing Friendships, Forgotten Ones, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Locked In, Multi, Nuns, Psychological Torture, Returning Home, praying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: (I got the idea from a close friend)Max had been sent to a church since he was seen unholy,he soon meets Nikki and Neil who hasn't been tricked by the lies they told hereThe once happy children were now husk of their former selves,Max and his friends try to find their way out the church without causing pain to themselves and others
Relationships: none as of now
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Max was brought to the church,greeted by two grown ups who seemed less then happy to be here. He meets the ones he would be with for the next year,so far,so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a catholic church and they all stay here for a year or more

A car pulled into the driveway of a building that looked beat up and wormed down,in front waited two people both wearing black clothes. The woman was wearing something over her head hiding her hair and the man was wearing a black cap on his head. The boy looked at his parents who were waiting for him,"See you guys soon.." He said grabbing his bag and walking out the car.

The boy looked into the eyes of the two that looked at him their eyes devoted of life,he looked at his parents but they had driven off..without saying goodbye

"Eyes front." The male said sternly. The boy sighed and looked at them,"Say your name." He said,"Max.." "Last name?" "Rather not say.." The male looked at the female and she nodded,"Good. Now hand your bags to me." Max grabbed his bag and gave it to him,"Well mannered I see. Good. Now follow us." Max walked inside the gates as the female walked in front but stopped to wait for the male. He was locking the gate with a shiny sliver key.

The three walked into the building that was just as silent as outside,"Am I the only one-" "Do not speak without permission." Max quickly shut his mouth and kept walking beside them. The male led him to a room that seemed neat and well made inside was a single bed,a dresser and a small table that had a small lamp. The man placed the bag on the bed and opened it,"Hey! Don't look through-" The woman smacked his face,"Do not speak without permission!" She yelled her voice hash and full of rage. Max held his cheek feeling it sting and turn red.

The male took out only 2 things,a bunch of comic books and a phone,"You won't be needing these." He said walking out with them in hand,"Your uniform is in the dresser,once dressed come to the main hall." The woman said closing the door. The black haired boy rubbed his cheek that was still burning,he walked over to the brown dresser and opened it. Laid before him was multiple multiple uniforms all black,he took one and saw it was like a robe but with shorts to match. Max took off her shirt and slid the robe on as it covered half his body. He pulled his arms through the sleeves feelings the material that was made for it,very silky.

He looked out into the hallway before walking out into it,Max took a good around to get a feel. It was dark,lining the hallways were 'offerings' of some sort,Max walked through a door to be greeted with a stand and multiple seats. In the seats sat many kids,each one wearing the robes but the females wore white ones. None moved their heads when the door opened,not a single one. At the stand,stood the man and woman from before but a new face was there,an older male who stood on the stand.

That man had white on,he had a hat on his head with a cross on it that was black. He looked stern and serious,"Welcome child,take a step forward." Max looked at everyone in the room,none looked up. He took a few steps before feeling scared all of a sudden,Max stopped at the stairs and looked at the man,"What is your name?" "M..Max.." He said his voice cracking,"Welcome Max. I'm. Father Cameron." "Why-" The woman took a step forward to smack his face but the older man stopped her,"Sister Gwen..We mustn't give the impression to the new comer." She stopped and glared him down before looking away.

"Brother David,Will you assign his seat?" The male nodded and looked at Max,"Follow me." Max followed him towards the 5th row,he pointed at a seat between a male and female. Max sat down and between them,they didn't move. David walked back to the front and stood next to Gwen.

"My children,open your books to our last chapter we stopped at." All the kids took out a book and opened it,Max saw a book in front of him and grabbed it. He flipped through it looking at the pages seeing as there was a lot,the girl beside him looked and saw him getting confused," _1 Kings Chapter 9._ " She said whispering in his ear,Max looked over and flipped to that chapter,"Thank you-" "Max! Eyes front and center!" Gwen yelled keeping her eyes on him. The female flinched at the screaming looking back at her book,the boy looked into the book.

Max was getting bored of this,the monotone sound of Cameron's voice made him want to sleep. Taking his eyes off the book,he looked up and saw that the two who greeted him were sitting at a desk reading out the book listening to the man both looking dead. Max looked at the female who helped him,she had silver tree hair and rose bud skin,Max tapped her shoulder knocking her out her mind. She looked over seemingly worried,"Um..Hi..I'm Max..but you already know that,what's-" The boy stopped when Cameron stopped talking,"Is there something you'd like to tell us Max?" He asked patiently,"N..No sir.." He said looking back at his book. Cameron went on reading. The girl leaned into his ear,"My name is Nikki.." She said looking back at her book.

The man closed his book,"The sun has taken it's place into the sky,we shall make our way to the cafeteria. Follow." He said walking off the stand and walking towards the door with David and Gwen following behind

The new comer sat at a table with Nikki and the ones on his row. David passed out treys of soup,bread,mashed potatoes w/ gravy,and a cup of apple juice. Max looked at the trey feelings how warm it was and how fresh it looked,he reached for the bread but his hand was slapped,"Wait for Father Cameron,you ungrateful child!" Gwen yelled. She and David walked to the table where Cameron sat in the middle,they sat beside them. Max rubbed his hand,he looked at Nikki as she looked down at her food. Everyone was looking at their food,he could tell they were hungry.

The older man nodded and everyone started to eat. Max took a bite out his bread tasting the warm buttery wheat,he hummed happily as he ate. The boy looked at Nikki as she ate her soup smiling slightly,Max smiled and ate the whole bread.

David led the boys to their rooms which were all in one area,"Doors will be locked at 12. Doors will be unlocked at 6. Between now and then go to the bathroom. If you get locked out,go to the guest rooms and you'll be let in the next morning. Stay away from the girls rooms,if we see you in that area you will be punish greatly. Good night,children." David said walking away. Max and the other boys walked into their rooms to either get something to eat,to just sleep,or study up on their work. Max closed his door and took out some things out his bag placing them throughout the room,one being a teddy bear that he placed on the bed.

He sat down on his bed and relaxed finally,but quickly jolted up from the natures urge. He went out his room to be met with the boy he sat beside along with Nikki,Max walked forward aside the boy. The other boy looked at him,"Your new..right? Max?" The black haired boy looked over,"Yeah.." "Well I'm Neil..and I think it's brave of you to get on Gwen's nerves..everybody here is afraid of her." Max shrugged,"Gotta stand for what I believe." "We don't do that here..we lose our joy..then we go home."

"What?" "Yep..Haven't you noticed everyone here being silent?" "Yeah..I just thought it was for the fact those people were there." "That AND the fact Gwen and Petrol abuse them. Enough that they don't talk." Max froze in his mind,"I'm glad I know how to stay silent. Or else I would be deader then dead." The two boys ended up in front of the bathroom,"I'm here to take a shower..you?" "Um..Bathroom." "Left door." He said walking in with Max following behind.

Max got out feeling refreshed,he made his way back to his room when he crossed paths with someone he didn't see in the room. It was a girl with jaffa hair,she didn't look up she just looked down,"Um..Hi-" Max said before she lifted her head showing a huge gash on her cheek,it was bleeding badly. She started to cry and ran away. Max froze in place and watched her run. He didn't feel safe anymore,he wanted to go home. The boy walked into his room where he grabbed a book and started to read out it hoping it will help him escape reality.

A bell rung and a click was heard,Max was so lost in his book he was scared by the sound. He got up and tried the door,it was locked. Max placed his book down and took his robe off yawning. He placed it on the desk not bothering to fold it neatly,he sat on his bed before laying down and closing his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is people going to find this offensive? Um..should I..even post this? Meh too late I spent too mach time on this)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning sun shines over and everyone is to come to breakfast,on the way there,Max sees other kids come out that he didn't see the previous day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah,Max is going to grow a relationship with a girl  
> Ok? Ok..

The boy was awakened by a tiny ding that was from a bell,he sat up and stretched his arms up. Max got up and picked up the robe he wore yesterday and put it on. He walked into the hall to see everyone walking towards the cafeteria,the faces from yesterday and others faces he didn't know. Max joined the crowd and went to find Nikki who was at the back.

Everyone was in the cafeteria as Gwen,David,and two new people passed out treys that had new food. Scrabbled eggs,a bagel,a bowel of grits w/ no cheese,and a glass of milk. Max looked across from him and saw more people sitting across each one of them looking desperate to eat

"Before we consume this meal,we must thank our lord for this meal. And let our other children apologize for what they done to go against his name." Cameron said looking at the other kids. They didn't seem willing to talk,they just wanted to eat. One stood up,a girl who had cape honey hair,"I..caused my friends..to get in trouble..cause I forced them to..to plat..an unholy game or..spin the bottle..going against Leviticus 20:13.." She said looking down,"What does that part say my child? Look up and show your face."

The girl looked up showing the black eye she had," _If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them_..." She said looking like she was about to cry,"Be lucky you weren't put to death,Thank you Miss Ainsley. Now sit. Your group are allowed to eat." The girl sat down not looking up ashamed of herself.

Max looked at Neil and tapped his shoulder getting his attention,"What's wrong with that?" "Simple..in that book it says it's wrong,so it's wrong. No auguring." Neil said quietly and hardly opening his mouth. Max looked over and saw that everyone on that side was eating quickly hardly savoring the flavor,except that girl..she didn't eat. All she did was stare at the tray clearly hungry but refused to eat.

"Children. Let's get to our classes. Brother David,take our new student to his class." Cameron said standing up. The kids stood up as well and walked out the room.

David dropped Max at a classroom where a woman who wore the same clothes Gwen wore. She seemed a bit..'nicer' then her,"Sit in the back!" She yelled pointing at a seat in the back,"Don't worry,you switch classes after 3 hours. You'll be with me the rest of the day." David said quietly but Max heard perfectly. He walked into the class and sat in the back row near a window,in front was that girl with the gash on her cheek and beside him was a girl with gold sand hair,"Alright children! Take out your books and lets begin where we left off."

Max raised his hand,"What?" "I'm new so..I don't understand much.." The older woman groaned annoyed,"I'm-" Gwen entered the room dragging a girl with a paarl complexion,"I'm sorry Sister Penelope,THIS one decided to act up. So I had to lock her up." Gwen said taking the girl and sitting her in the middle seat,the girl giving a small grunt as she did,"Your fine,Sister Gwen. I'll make sure she prays for her wrong doing." Gwen looked at Max and smiled creepily before leaving.

" _She's going after you..next.._ " The girl beside him said,"What?" Max asked confused," _When she looks at you like that..that means she will try to get you in trouble so she can beat you.._ "

"Nerris,tell us what you done wrong." "But I didn't do anything wrong! I was helping my friend!" "A boyfriend?" "Yes! He's a boy and he's my friend!" Penelope sighed,"What did you help him with?" "He lost something and I was helping him find it! I did nothing wrong!" The girl with a gash on her cheek that was now bandaged up raised her hand,"I saw her yesterday looking for something! So-" "RIGHT HAND!" The girl raised her right hand,"So she didn't do anything wrong!" Penelope looked at Nerris as her face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises,"I see..but you will be leading the study today. Get going!"

Max followed along listening closely to each word not trying to take every word seriously,that's when the girl in front passed him a note. Max looked at it and saw only one word on it,'Sasha' he looked in front seeing she was writing more. She passed down another 'My name is Sasha. Your Max right?' The boy wrote on the back 'yes' then passed that. She smiled before passing another.

This little thing continued as Penelope read out stopping to let the other girl read,but all stopped when a boy raised his hand,"Um..Sister Penelope? May I go to the bathroom?" The woman looked at the clock,"2:23..you left at the same time yesterday..and the day before yesterday. So no." "But ma'am,I really have to go!" "I.DON'T CARE!" She yelled. Silence. Penelope fixed her hat making sure no hair showed,"Now let's finish up. Nurf finish 1 Kings,Chapter 10 for us. Paragraph 29." The boy in the front looked into the pages letting out a sigh," _A chariot imported from Egypt cost six hundred shekels of silver, a horse one hundred and fifty shekels; they were exported at these rates to all the Hittite and Aramean kings._ " "Good job. Now would anyone like to explain on what that means?"

Nobody moved or said anything,"Nobody is going to eat til you talk." Max raised his hand,"Yes? You got an answer?" "Yes ma'am. I believe it's trying to say is that kings take everything from us,so they can live in high luxury." Penelope smiled,"See? Some of you can be like him. Class dismissed but read up on Chapter 12." 

As Max stood up Sasha walked over to him,"Um..Hi.." "Hi.." They smiled at each other,"So,um..are you doing anything after study?" She asked moving her hair out her face,"Don't we have to go to sleep?" "We have some free time..we could go to the roof and talk." "Sure. As long as it before the time the rooms close." Sasha smiled,"Alright..See you then.." The girl walked forward over bursting with joy,"Wow,you got a date?" Nurf asked walking up to Max,"I guess.." "Lucky devil. She knows her way around here,but she gets hurt more if found out. So be careful kid." He said walking past him.

Everyone was back in the cafeteria 5 hours after breakfast past,for lunch,Penelope and a guy were passing out the trays. For lunch they would have crackers,grapes,a tuna sandwich,and grape juice.

Max smiled,this was the only good thing about this church,The food is so good that he looks forward to it everyday. Everyone began eating slowly even those kids who ate fast at breakfast. But Ainsley didn't eat again,she stared at her plate looking really hungry but didn't move to grab a grape or drink some juice. Max caught sight of Sasha as she ate while humming happily which made him smile,"Don't look at her..Penelope will become furious." Nikki said tapping his shoulder. The boy took a sip of his drink before being surprised when Gwen walked over,"Max,I need you to help me carry some books." The boy looked to the side a bit and saw that girl beside him during class shake her head slowly looking afraid,"Can't you ask anyone else?" "No. I want YOUR help." Max stood up and followed her.

"Couldn't I at least finish my lunch?" "You can have extras during dinner." Max fell silent,the two walked into an extra part of the church blocked off from everyone else.

This part was for the teachers,it was nice and comfy. Gwen opened a door entering a library,she took some books off a table,"Get the rest." Max took the rest and followed behind her. As they walked Gwen glanced at him smiling creepily,"Did you know?" Max looked over,"Every kid here is afraid of me..because of my beatings..You can ask that Sasha girl,she learned her lesson bu continues to misbehave. More fun for me.." Max started to walk slower,Gwen looked over annoyed,"Catch up." Max gulped down and caught up to her

"Did you also know that Brother David has taken a liking to you? Hes the nice one here..what a poor sap,blames himself for not helping these pathetic children. It's a shame that your next.." Gwen said smiling at him,"Yeah,when you get in trouble or I catch you acting up..you'll be next in line. Already did Nerris..now it's you." Max looked down not making eye contact. A sicking giggle came from her before they entered a classroom.

Max walked into class seeing David sitting at the desk with a few other kids,"Ah Max,take a seat anywhere you'd like!" The boy took a seat in the middle looking at each student who seemed really happy. Nikki walked in sitting beside him smiling,"This class is the best!" She said happily,"Really?" "Yeah! David is so nice! Hes patient with us and doesn't use emotional or physical harm!" She said happily,Max looked ahead and smiled.

Once everyone was in the class,David started to write on the bored,"Alright everyone,let's begin! Open your books to 1 Kings, Chapter 11." Max opened his book and turned to the page. David started to read and explain what it means,his voice was a lot more pronounced then Penelope's and Cameron's voice which were bored or just monotone.

"Dolph? Can you read paragraph 19?" David asked. The boy with black hair stood up and looked at the book," _Hadad won great favor with Pharaoh, so that he gave him in marriage his sister-in-law, the sister of Queen Tahpenes, his own wife._ " He said stuttering a bit,"Thank you. Now would anyone like to explain what is means?" A girl with cornflower blue hair raised her hand and stood up,"Hadad did a great favor for the Pharaoh that he gave his wife to him as a gift for the favor he done." "Good job Erin!" The girl smiled sitting down. David turned his back and continued to talk and write things down.

David shut his book,"Shall we go to the alter?" Everyone stood up and followed him to the room from yesterday. Max was about to walk in but then saw that girl being dragged off by Gwen to that teacher area

Max sat next to Nikki and Neil again and saw that old guy step up and open the book. He opened his book to chapter 12,Cameron started to read again with that monotone voice. The boy looked at each line as it moved around in circles according to his head,Max sighed bored out his mind. He then noticed that Gwen wasn't there,Max looked over to see that girl was missing too. His thoughts went off to what Gwen said,' _Every kid here is afraid of me..because of my beatings_.' Max started to panic,what if that girl got in trouble to save him..but why?

The boy didn't think much of it and just went back to reading trying to forget

Once dinner was over. It was now free-time before sleeping. Max met up with Sasha near the chapel doors,"So,how do you get to the roof?" Sasha smiled and grabbed his hand walking him towards the laundry shoot,"This leads to the roof,just gotta climb." She said going in first and climbing up. Max followed behind having a bit more trouble.

The two kids were on top of the school now,Sasha pulled Max up out the shoot,"Wow..I..completely forgot what outside air smelled like." The girl giggled and sat down. Max sat down beside her,the two looked up into the sky as it turned night,"So..When did you get here?" Max asked starting up a conversion,"Last month..my parents dropped me off because..I..shoplift..a lot. The first week was fine..but around the 3rd and 4th..I wanted to leave as soon as possible.." "Why?" "Because..I was getting hurt..by Sister Gwen..and Brother Patrol." Max raised an eyebrow,"Who?" "Brother Patrol,he takes care of the..worser kids..He passes out food sometimes but I doubt you'll meet him..unless you break the rules.." Max looked out,"Why..did you have gash on your face?" "Sister Gwen..She caught me going to the roof and.." Sasha went silent pressing on the band-aid that hid the gash.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" "Yeah.." The two looked out into the sky sighing,"When I'm out,I promise that I'll be a batter me.." Sasha said,"I just want to be able to read my comics."

The two came down the shoot laughing,"I see you didn't learn your lesson." Gwen said waiting there crossing her arms,Sasha and Max froze seeing her,"And you Max. I just got done beating that girl because she didn't want to see you hurt. Guess you never learn huh?" Max looked down. Gwen grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them to the teachers area,"NO! Please don't! I'm sorry!" Sasha yelled in absolute fear,Max screamed as well trying to escape her grasp.

Gwen threw Max into a dark room and locked the door,He yelled and tried to barge the door open but it was no use. The boy fell down to his knees and started to cry. A sound of chains moving shifted his attention to whoever was in the room with him,it was that girl and someone else he didn't recognize. Both beaten pretty badly.

"How..are you here?" She asked confused but also with a hint of sadness,"I..don't know really.." Max said looking back down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Dee woop! Finished Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undetermined number of hours passed when Gwen opened the door to take Max out

The three kids sat in the cell looking down. Silence over came the dark wound,the only sound being the girls soft cries,Max looked at her..she looked like she was in serious pain

' _What time is it?_ ' Max thought looking up,it was around night that he was put in here. It felt like morning already,he couldn't tell. There were no windows. There was little air? Was he to die here? Is this where all the bad kids are sent?

Why did he go with Sasha? He could have saved his own skin..and hers..

The metal door opened slowly showing a blinding light of a flashlight,the hand of a woman grabbed Max and pulled him up,"NO!" The girl yelled jumping from her spot and running up to her before being smacked down. Her head hit the ground hard causing blood to come out,"I thought you learned your lesson Ered Millers,Don't help others or your going to get hurt more." Gwen said pulling Max out the door and locking it

Max started to twist his arm to escape her grasp but that only caused more pain to his arm. He was taken to another room that had blood on the floor,Gwen threw him on that floor and smiled sickly,"I love when new kids join.." She said as the door shut,"The old kids try to help them from getting hurt..but in the end..they get hurt. It's a pattern..a loop..that never..ever..breaks.." Gwen said in a soothing yet creepy tone

The boy stood up and looked into her eyes,red,the almost shined red in the dim light. In the corner he heard soft whimpering of a girl,"I see you found your little lady friend. She already had herself a beating yesterday! But I guess you never learn!" Gwen laughed walking towards a table and opening it up.

Low

and

Behold

A bunch of weapons laid out,some covering in dried blood..one covered in fresh blood

"Like it? I'm pretty proud of my little collection,Started back when I first got here..Oh how my heart lit up when I saw the old nuns beat the kids. When they were gone,I took their place and started to use my weapons to cause serious pain! It brings joy to my heart!" What a monster. Max had to think of something fast. He needed to get himself and Sasha out of here,that's when something hit him.

He took in a breath

Then he screamed

Gwen looked in shock from the sudden noice but then anger,she ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck,"Shut the ever lord FUCK up!" She yelled hanging him up by the neck. The boy couldn't breath,"L..Let go of me..you..stupid..bi-" Max was thrown the ground as the woman looked at him with those seemingly innocent amethyst eyes

The metal door opened showing a red head,he was about to say something but saw the terrible sight,"Sister Gwen! What are you doing?!" David yelled looking at the female,"I'm doing my job! Disciplining the kids!" "This is not how you do it! These are children,Not criminals!" "That's not what Father Cameron told me! I could disciplined them anyway I wanted,that's the only fun thing I get to do here!" "But your harming a child! It's wrong!" "By the lord and savor,If they do something wrong then it's right to beat them. ' _Discipline your children, and they will give you peace; they will bring you the delights you desire,Proverbs 29:17'_ "

"Gwen,you are sick! Just terribly sick!" "And your just a sad baby who failed on saving the kids on multiple occasions. Have you seen all the kids here? All silent..because of ME." David didn't say anything,"Just as I thought. Now please leave while I 'disciplined' this..trouble maker." Gwen said shooing him away. David looked at Max and it was clear he was about to cry,"Sister Gwen?" "Yes,Brother David?" She asked looking back at him,he looked stern

" _And he took the children in his arms, placed his hands on them and blessed them._ _Mark 10:16._ All children are from heaven,if you beat one..your hurting an angel." Gwen looked at Max then at the girl in the corner

"Fine..But this will NOT stop me from beating the others..AND them." Gwen said turning around. Max grabbed Sasha and walked out with David,the woman slammed the door shut making the boy jump slightly. The older male took the girl into his arms and walked her into a walkway that connected to other buildings.

The two walked into a room where a woman was nursing a boy with Rebel hair,"Sister Darla?" she looked up to see the wounded girl,"Oh lord..Not again.." Darla said in a quiet tone as she stood up to get Sasha out his arms,Max cought eye of the other in the room. He had a huge cut across his eye,also a few cuts around his arms..they look like they were from a ruler

The woman placed Sasha on a bed pulling a blanket over her,"She'll need to heal..these cuts are pretty bad..one more around the chest she would have bleed out..and died.." Darla said scratching her hand,"I'm sure that's why Gwendolyn stopped." "Don't use her full name,Father Cameron would be really mad." David sighed but put on a smile,"Alright..See you later..Sister Darla." "Have a nice night Brother David.."

Max and David walked down the hall in silence,the boy looked at the metal door where the two others were. He walked over to it and tried to open it,"Don't worry..I got them out..they should be in their rooms.." David said. Max walked away from it and went back to following. But that's when a question popped into his head

"What the hell is this place?" Max asked,David sighed,"I don't know anymore..when I first joined,I thought I could finally help children but..turns out they just hurt children as a form of declined." The red head said,"What job would you have..if you could quit?" David smiled at him,"I would want to be a camp consular,more fresh air and you can take care of kids the right way. I'd also like to finally marry someone and have a kid. But..the moment I stepped in here..I sealed my future.."

"What does that mean?" "Oh don't worry about it! Let's get you to bed!" David said taking a key out and unlocking Max's door,"Good night!" He said shutting it with a click.

The boy took off his robe,he seemed really shacking all of a sudden..almost being beaten really took a big toll on his mind. Max wanted to cry for some reason..he went to his bed and laid towards the wall. He wouldn't cry

He won't give Gwen the satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:44..hmm..interesting..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is in his room writing in his journal when he's called to Father Cameron's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondary plots are the best
> 
> Max's plot  
> and  
> David's plot
> 
> Those are the main ones and there will be closer looks at the other characters

" _Another day goes by working at this hell hole_

_I ask myself everyday,why don't I just leave?_

_My heart refuses me to leave these kids behind_

_Their parents don't care and nobody here gives a damn_

_I'm the only hope they have..I can't leave them_

_Today,I had to stand up to Gwendolyn something I never done before_

_I had it,I'm tired of having every kid here scared of speaking up or out of line_

_Darla is the only one here who gets the problem around here_

_She joined only a few days before as the nurse,many kids were sent to her due to Gwen_

_Just like me,she had hope of helping people but learns soon after that you don't help_

_you hurt-_ "

"Brother David. Father Cameron needs to see you." Petrol said from the outside of the door. David took in a deep breath before hiding the book,he walked out the room into the hallway not making eye contact with the other male

He looked at the door that mocked him,David took in a deep breath again before entering

David was greeted by the main man and the one he didn't want to see again

"Sister Gwen said you stopped her from teaching a child a lesson." David glanced over at Gwen who was smiling that smile he hated,"I did,but hurting a child is wrong! Isn't it wrong to hurt a child?" "Not if the child has done something against the bible." "They didn't!"

"Do not speak without permission!" David flinched slightly at the sudden yell,"If you dare to stop her from doing her job then you will be forced to be put in the basement!" The red head looked down feeling anger along with fear,"Understood?" Cameron asked,David looked up

"Understood?" "Yes.." The head nodded,"Good,now tomorrow I need you two to welcome in the two new kids. Siblings but not from the same parents. Give them a good first impression." Gwen nodded walking over towards the door,"Get some rest my children." 

Gwen and David walked down the hall towards their rooms,"You won't be able to save the kids anymore or you'll be out in the basement." Gwen said smiling at him,"Do you remember Gregg? He was put down there and hasn't been taken out for months,I bet he's dead." David didn't look or respond to her,"See you tomorrow Brother David." Gwen said walking towards her room

David laid on his bed hugging himself feeling wanting to cry,everything was crumbling around him as tears built in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Wow,I'm taking tomorrow off then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes for another terrible day when two new faces are welcomed

The bell rung again. To this point it was becoming annoying even though it was only the second day

Max sat up feeling tired from less sleep,he wanted nothing more he wanted to do was to sleep all day instead of seeing Gwen again

He changed his clothes and walked out his room to the hall where everyone goes into the cafeteria

The two siblings sat in the back of the car,the red haired boy looked at their parents from the window to see they are emotionless. His sister was holding onto a cat plush their grandma got her before they got here. The car parked in front of the gates,"All right..get out." Their father said harshly. The two walked out and was greeted by two people,"Bye-" The girl with rose white hair said but her parents drove off

"Turns out your parents don't care do they?" The female asked giving a small laugh,"Don't say that! Our parents do care!" The stiletto haired boy said in defense of his sister. Gwen lifted her hand to smack the boy but David stopped her,"Let's just get you two a room and come to the main hall." He said letting go of her hand. Gwen glared at him as they walked in the gate

Max ate away at his plate feeling the emptiness be filled with amazing food,his thoughts were stopped when Cameron stood up,"Let's all make our way to the Main Hall my children." Max looked at Nikki who was just as confused,he then looked at Neil who was also confused

"We never go to the main hall unless it's Sunday.." Neil said

The kids all sat down in their seats,that's when David,Gwen,and two new faces appeared. Max looked at them and caught the eye of them,the girl,she had french pass eyes. She was pretty small and quiet looking. But when he caught her eye she started to blush for some reason.

They went up towards the place where Cameron stood,"Your names?" The boy looked deadly at him,"It's Edward and Vera Pikeman." The girl nodded,"Welcome Edward and Vera. I'm Father Cameron." Edward backed up a bit,"Brother David,Please give them a seat." The red head walked over to them,"Follow please." He said.

The two were sat across from where Max sat,the other red head glared down the older red head. The white head didn't seem phased or anything,she just seemed sad.

"Now my children,with this new arrival. We will read Chapter 13. Take your books out." Everyone took out their bible and flipped to the page.

Max looked over at the new kids and saw they were struggling like he did,but to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble he looked back at his book and ignored. Cameron started to talk once again his monotone voice becoming very annoying

From the other side of the building,Darla sat reading the bible while the speaker there played what Cameron said. Sasha opened her eyes,one was black and was hard to see out of,"Oh your up." The woman said smiling,"Y..Yeah.." The girl said sitting up,"You can rest here longer if you'd like." Darla said moving her eyes towards the book,"I'm..staying here longer.." The girl said laying back down

The boy with curly hair flipped through the pages of the book not listening at all,Max sighed bored out his mind,he leaned back a bit but not enough to make it look like he wasn't listening

Cameron stood up from his seat and looked at everyone,"Now children,follow your teachers to your class. Brother David,please take the new ones to their classes." David nodded and walked to where the kids were

Max sat at his desk in Sister Penelope's class,Sasha still wasn't here which gave the boy a bad feeling. He did see the new guy being put in the class in the front,"Ok children,now let's read chapter 14. Nurf please start us off." The boy with chestnut hair stood up and opened his book,"Kings 1..right?" "Correct." 

Nurf cleared his throat,"Um..What paragraph?" Nurf asked,"1 and 2." The boy looked at everyone before he started to read," _At that time Abijah, son of Jeroboam, took sick._ _So Jeroboam said to his wife, “Go and disguise yourself so that no one will recognize you as Jeroboam’s wife. Then go to Shiloh, where you will find Ahijah the prophet. It was he who spoke the word that made me king over this people._ "

Penelope nodded happy enough,"Now Ered please tell us what it means." The woman looked around and saw she wasn't here,"Where's that girl?" She asked looking at everyone,Nerris raised her hand,"She was last with Gwen.." Max looked down remembering the events

"I see..Ok,Max explain." The boy stood up feeling weak,"I..I..may I go to the bathroom?" Penelope groaned,"Fine..make it quick." Max walked to the door and walked out the room

The black haired kid walked down the hall looking down feeling sick all of a sudden,maybe he could skip if he said he was sick. Max entered the bathroom and splashed some water on his face,"This place is hell..I need to get out.." He said looking at himself those Mountain Meadow eyes,it was sicking to see himself again after all this happened. It only been 2 days.

Max decided the only thing he could do was go back to class,while walking..he saw the new girl walking down that hall. She stopped and smiled,"Hi!" The boy looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was there,"Um..Hey.." "I'm Vera! You?" "Max.." She smiled and walked up to him,"Say what's up with this place? It's deader then my pet fish!" She giggled,"Well..It's..a lot wrong with this place. But..just don't get in trouble or..Gwen will-"

"I'll what?" Max froze and turn around to see the woman,"Watch what you say Maxwell. Now you two need to get to class,don't want to get in trouble do we?" Gwen asked with a smile,Vera nodded and skipped off to class. Gwen looked at Max smiling more,"Y..You can't hurt me anymore! David will-" "Do nothing. He'll get in just as much trouble and won't be seen again if he gets in my way."

The boy backed up a bit,"Yes..If you get in trouble..and David interferes..he'll be deader then dead. And you'll never find his body.." Gwen said making sure Max heard her perfectly clear,"Now get going..or not..I can beat you even more." Gwen laughed walking away. Max looked down and quickly ran back to class

" _As for you, leave, and go home! As you step inside the city, the child will die._ Geez..this is gruesome.." Edward said after reading that line,"No unwanted comments!" Penelope scolded as Max entered and took his seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short,I have wanted to get a chapter out for the week so yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen makes a quick visit to Darla to just tell her something
> 
> As she walks by a door that led to the basement,she hears something

"Be more careful out there..ok?" Darla said placing a bandage around a girl with Goldenrod hair,"Yes Mrs Darla.." The girl said smiling slightly. The infirmary door opened and the woman expected another beaten child,"Come sit down,I'll get to you in a moment." "I don't think I can wait a moment." Darla froze in fear hearing the other female voice,"Hello..Sister Gwen.." "I see your not wearing your habit. If Father Cameron hears this,then the basement is where you'll end up." The woman stood up and grabbed the black hood and put it on,"It's very uncomfortable." "I'm aware. But you must. Now get that brat out so I can talk to you."

Darla helped the girl stand up,"Get some rest,don't get in trouble and listen to Father Cameron,Sister Gwen,and Sister Penelope." She nodded and walked out

"I don't remember beating her up." "That's because Penelope did it." "Sister." Darla looked at her annoyed,"What do you want? Don't you have kids to torture?" The woman asked putting up the bandages and wipes,"I came to see how things were going. And to tell you,David won't be helping anymore kids." Darla looked over confused,"What? Why?" "Because he'll be put in the basement if he did." Darla felt a sudden hit to her heart,"Came to tell you that. You and David can stop tag teaming against me. Cause you both will be put down there. I don't know if you know this..but someone was put down there."

The woman turned her gaze and sighed,"Is that all?" "Yes..Have a good day Sister Darla."

Gwen walked out the room and towards her room that was just past a door,a door that led towards the basement. She looked that way and heard faint sounds

" _Help.._ "

The voice was of a young boy

Gwen then remembered something that happened causing a dead body to be thrown down there,she quickly shook it off and ran to her room

" _P..Please stop! I..I can't breath!_ "

" _I..I..can't.._ "

" _D..David_ _..h..help.._ "

Gwen locked her bedroom door and quickly hit her head over and over trying to get the voice out her brain

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill him! Oh lord forgive me!" Gwen begged ripping the habit off her head showing her long red oxide and burnt maroon hair,she screamed crying

"Lord forgive me!" She yelled falling to her knees still hearing the boy's voice,she hated walking by that room..every time she heard his voice

The boy with olive hair and neptune color eyes,the kid who was strangled to death by Gwen who was just starting out at this church

The boy who grown close to David

The boy who died in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference,you can have a cookie,here have one 🍪 have some green tea on your way out 🍵


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Sasha meet up again to just talk and apologize for it all
> 
> Neil finally meets Nikki

The black haired boy stood up from his bed and put his book down,he sighed thinking of what to do now

A knock came from his door which caught him off guard a bit

Max opened it to see the girl from that day,"Oh..Hey Sasha.."

The two stared at each other for a long time before the silence was broken

"I'm sorry..you could have been killed..because of me..." She said looking down,Max placed a hand on her cheek which caused her to look up,"It's fine. I needed a bit of adventure." The two shared a smile but soon Max lose his smile,"But..please be more careful next time. Gwen told me that David can't help us anymore. If he does,then he'll be just as dead as us."

Sasha covered her mouth,"I know..this place is hell.." "I..I.." She started to cry but Max quickly held her in his arms and pat her head,"It'll be ok..we'll be out of here soon."

From the side,Vera looked to see Max and Sasha hugging. A tear ran down her face but also a smile crossed

Nikki washed the floor of her hall since that was her job,she looked up to see a boy with brown hair she saw talk to Max before. She gave a wave and he waved back before entering the bathroom. She went back to cleaning her thoughts not really anything besides the walking outside thing

Neil exit the bathroom yawning seeming he's ready for bed,he looked and saw she was still there,mopping away. The boy walked over to her,"Hello. I'm Neil." Nikki looked at him with a smile,"Nikki." The two started to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez..this is sort..
> 
> Um don't worry,this story is continuing it's just I've been busy and sorta forgot I have other things to do


End file.
